


Six Ways to Sunday

by BlueTeaParty



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bondage and Discipline, Boot Worship, Collars, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Dwarven technology used as sex toys, Established Relationship, Fucking Machines, Gags, Heavy BDSM, Humiliation, Impact Play, M/M, Piercings, Rough Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:52:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueTeaParty/pseuds/BlueTeaParty
Summary: Cadash is a dominating son of a bitch. Dorian loves every second of it.This is pure porn. No denying it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Kink-meme fill;  
>  _I want to see Cadash dominating Dorian six ways to Sunday while he loves every second of it. Bondage? Yes. Impact play? Please. Come marking? Collaring? Love bites? You bet. Using dwarven technology/enchantments to make some versatile plugs, chastity devices, violet wands, and fucking machines? Abso-fucking-lutely._

It looked intimidating as fuck.

Dorian whimpered as he felt himself harden. Behind him he could hear Cadash laugh quietly.

Before them was what could only be called a cage. However, it was moulded to fit a person’s body precisely, kneeling of course. Dorian looked closer and noticed the straps attached at key points. It would hold him absolutely at the mercy of his lover.

“Got you a few new toys beautiful,” murmured Edric.

Dorian turned and grinned, “It’s wonderful. I love it already Amatus.” He leaned down to kiss Cadash, who hungrily deepened the kiss. Cadash fisted his hand into Dorian hair and brutally yanked him to his knees. Dorian merely groaned and panted as his head was held tightly.

“Watchword?” 

“Red for stop, yellow for pause,” Dorian stated. Already he could feel his mind calm, being on his knees in front of his lover was enough for his mind to begin descending into subspace. 

Edric kissed his forward, “I love you.”

Roughly Cadash pulled him forward until his nose touched the ground, delectable arse in the air. Dorian’s hair was released and the dwarf walked to their toybox, knowing that Dorian would remain where he was without further instruction.

Gathering a large metal plug and lube, Edric returned to where his sub was kneeling, still in the position he had been left in. Grabbing the back of Dorian’s pants, Cadash yanked them down and kicked Dorian’s knees apart. 

“Hold yourself open!” commanded Edric. Dorian reached awkwardly around and grasped his butt cheeks, opening himself up to his master’s eyes. Roughly, he shoved a lubed finger into Dorian’s arse, grinning as Dorian moaned at the penetration. He didn’t require much preparation before Cadash removed his finger, only to plunge two more in. Dorian sighed and tried to move his arse onto the dwarf’s fingers, receiving a slap to his exposed arse and the fingers to still.

“Keep still slave!” barked Edric.

Dorian whimpered and he swore his cock got impossibly harder. He knew he shouldn’t be turned on by the humiliating term but he was. He craved the humiliation and love both that Edric could supply. Once more the fingers in his arse began moving and stretching him open. His arse opened beautifully and without pain to accept the invading digits. Cadash smiled. It had been their agenda lately to open Dorian’s arse to accept larger and larger toys. It wasn’t a surprise to see that he had no trouble accepting his thick fingers. Inserting a third finger, it was only met with slight resistance before Dorian bore down to accept the intrusion.

“Good boy,” murmured Edric. Dorian was a beautiful creature, even more so when he was like this, arse in the air and proud head bowed to accept his Master’s wishes. A willing and trusting submission never failed to turn him on, and Edric adjusted his hardening cock beneath his clothing.

Removing his fingers from his sub’s arse, he smiled at the choked off cry from Dorian. “Don’t worry my beautiful slave,” as he lubed up the large plug, “I’ve got something to fill your greedy arse up.”

Pressing the plug to the relaxed hole, Cadash slowly pushed it in, watching in awe as his slave’s arse stretched beautifully to accept the plug. He and Dorian moaned, as Dorian’s arse opened to its limits to swallow the plug. It sat heavy in his rectum and Dorian panted, the neck of the plug holding him open. He whimpered as it brushed against his prostate and it sent a shock of pleasure straight to his dick. He clenched his hands around his arse hard, straining to keep in position. Master had not said he could move.

Cadash walked around Dorian slowly, pleased that he held position. Standing in front of Dorian’s face, he made sure to have his boot where Dorian could reach.

“I’ve given you a gift slave. Show your appreciation.”

Keep his hands at his arse, Dorian shuffled forward as best he could to lick his Master’s boots. He gently kissed the leather of both boots, face heating. He then proceeded to lick the leather, moaning his gratitude. Cadash didn’t say anything, just admired the form of his slave as he showed his thanks, licking every inch of his leather-bound feet. Edric smiled at his eagerness, knowing that his slave was slipping deeper into his sub-space.

“Good little slut, you clean my boots so well. You may release your position.”

Dorian groaned as he let his arms rest in front of him, grateful as his shoulders had begun to ache.

“Get your clothes off slut. A slave like you doesn’t need them.”

Dorian quickly got to his feet, moaning as the large plug moved inside him. Quickly, he divested himself of his clothing, folding it neatly as he knew his Master wanted. Cadash snapped his fingers and pointed at the ground.

Dorian knelt and held his hands behind his bowed head. Hooded eyes watched his master’s feet as he admired his presented form.

“Time for your collar bitch.” A shiver ran through Dorian at the words. Releasing his hands he docilely allowed Cadash to buckle his wide slave collar onto his neck. Cadash pulled the leather through the buckle and quickly tugged the collar tight, temporarily cutting Dorian’s air off. Dorian moaned as the collar was released and a click signalled that it was on until his Master choose to release him. The rune on the lock was immune to his magic and would hurt if Dorian tried to unlock it by himself. The collar always soothed Dorian, the symbolism of the lock giving Dorian the absoluteness that he needed. 

“Now this slut knows who owns him,” grinned Edric. “Let’s get this bitch into its cage.” 

Locking a leash onto Dorian’s collar, Edric tugged and Dorian crawled towards the intimidating cage in the middle of the room. Dropping the leash, Edric walked towards the cage and opened it, the top half lifting clean off. Dorian could clearly see now how he was meant to fit and shivered with anticipation. Cadash walked over and grasped Dorian’s leash, leading him forward.

“Get in the cage slut,” directed Cadash. Dorian shuffled forward and leant into the cage, first getting up slightly to carefully place his legs down into their home. Leaning forward he slide his arms into their position and knelt with his head in place. Already he was grateful for the small cushions at his knees.

Cadash smiled and picked up the top half of the cage, placing it carefully around Dorian’s body. Quickly he placed the pins in place that would effectively lock Dorian onto his hands and knees. Dorian shuddered as he felt the cold steel surround his body, locking him into place. Cadash worked quickly and soon the steel was irremovable by Dorian’s hands. Edric smiled as he saw Dorian shudder and relax, finally fully submerged in sub-space. His cock hung heavy between his legs, the cold steel surrounding his slave’s body had left it fully accessible. Cadash then tightened the straps around the cage and secured Dorian’s body even more.

The cage was a beautiful piece that had cost the dwarf a small fortune. It was moulded precisely to Dorian’s measurements, the piece that locked around Dorian’s neck was casted with his collar in mind and would allow for little movement. It was perfect, and held his sub lovingly and secure.

Dorian tested the restraints and found that little movement was allowed to him. His arms and legs were held slightly apart and the cage let his dick hang down. His arse was fully accessible, as was his mouth.

Cadash knelt in front of Dorian and gently cupped his face upwards, kissing him lightly on the mouth. Edric loved it when Dorian was like this, face flushed, eyes hooded and beautiful.

“This is where my slut belongs. A fuck bitch like you belongs on its knees, secured for my cock need’s only.” Cadash lightly slapped Dorian across the face, smiling at the lust filled groan that Dorian emitted. Slapping the other side of Dorian’s face, Cadash grinned. Tying a rope into his sub’s hair, he pulled Dorian’s head up so it was held up and then he secured the rope to the cage. Now Dorian could only move his head from side from side.

Standing up, he secured ropes to the side of the cage. They, as had the hooks in the ceiling, had been enchanted for strength, so no worries about them not being not being able to hold the cage. Working quickly, he secured the cage to the ceiling and began to hoist it into the air. Once it was at least a metre off the ground, Cadash tied the ropes off and Dorian was now suspended in the metal cage.

Walking around Dorian he admired the captured form, “Never gonna let you go sweatheart. I don’t go to these lengths just for any old piece of fuckmeat.”

Dorian moaned at his master’s words. They were rough but they spoke of what Dorian needed and craved; commitment. 

Cadash broke him out of his reverie when he stood in front of Dorian. He held a dental gag and Dorian meekly opened his mouth to accept the device. Edric buckled it on tightly and then began to click it open, spreading Dorian’s jaw wide.  
Dorian moaned when it reached his limit and Edric stopped. Dorian’s mouth was now held wide open, to be used as he saw fit.

Cadash walked to the back of Dorian and began to play the plug inserted inside. An unintelligible moan escaped his slave’s mouth and Edric could see Dorian try to thrust backwards but was stopped by the unyielding steel enveloping his body. Edric grinned, pulling the plug out slightly, before thrusting it back inside. Dorian was helpless against the intrusion, unable to thrust back or pull forward. The dwarf continued to fuck Dorian with the plug, gauging by the moaning how close Dorian was to cumming. A quick look underneath his body showed his slave’s cock leaking profusely and with a final hard thrust, Edric left the mage alone. 

Dorian thrashed as best he could at the sudden lack of stimulation. The plug was pressed maddeningly against his prostate but without any friction, he was unable to cum. A whine escaped his jacked opened mouth and was only met with a laugh from his dwarven master.

Left alone Dorian panted and listened as best he could for any sign of what the dwarf was doing. Drool dripped controllably out of his mouth and he reddened at the humiliation. 

He jumped at Cadash’s next words, the dwarf has silently moved beside him, out of his sight, “Let’s give your pathetic little dick some company eh?” 

Dorian moaned when Edric touched his hard dick, hips thrashing against the iron bars. Cadash traced the slit and wiped up the precum dripping from it. He held the finger up to Dorian’s face and then thrust the finger inside his mouth, triggering his gag reflex. His master rubbed the back of his mouth, then relented when Dorian’s eyes began to water. Dorian swallowed as best he could, not even given the privilege of tasting his own cum.

Edric went back to his slave’s hard dick. Despite what he told Dorian to humiliate him, his cock was quite nicely sized. Elegant and long, the cock showed off the multiple piercings that adorned it. Each piercing on the ladder represented Dorian submitting to the dwarf in some way. The ampallang was the last to be awarded to Dorian, signalling his complete submission and trust in his master. Edric loved this beautiful, proud man. 

“This pitiful little dick belongs to me. I get to choose when this useless cock gets to cum and right now, I believe my pathetic slave hasn’t earned that right.” Dorian moaned, drifting in subspace, his master’s words striking him deep and arousing him more than he had felt possible. Once, Dorian had worried that his love of being sexually humiliated and submitting meant that he was wrong somehow. That it made him deviant. His master loved him for it and that love made him all the stronger. 

Edric snapped a runed cock-ring around the slave’s dick. Like the collar, it would lock into place until he deigned it to be removed. Dorian yelped as the locking mechanism sent a short shock through his genitals, feeling it throughout the piercings adorning him. The constriction around his dick now made it impossible to cum. The runes were also a safety measure; they ensured that his dick wouldn’t be harmed through prolonged erections. Unfortunately for Dorian, this meant that his master could, and had, leave it on him for hours while hard. Dorian desperately hoped that today wouldn’t be the case and that his master would allow him to cum.

Cadash set about setting up the star of today’s scene. Edric hadn’t mentioned it to Dorian but he had found himself a fucking machine. The dwarf creation was ingenious, a simple rod and wheel system, powered by a kinetic rune. It would pull and push a mounted dildo into someone, essentially fucking them. Edric looked forward to having the freedom to torment his slave’s body while he was being fucked.

Dorian drifted in the haze of his mind. He could hear his master setting something up but that was it. The knowledge that his master was with him was enough to calm him now. His wrists were beginning to throb in their enforced position, as were his knees. His aching mouth now drooled uncontrollably, swallowing no longer enough to keep the spit inside his mouth. His ass clenched around the plug and he moaned lowly again, enjoying his helplessness.

Edric moved to the front of his slave, taking in the relaxed face, and smiled. Dorian was riding high. Leaning forward, he kissed the bound mouth, licking the lips, and playing with the drool. Dorian playfully flicked his tongue, trying to reach the dwarf. Leaning backwards, Edric denied him.

“Got a treat for you slave. Once I’ve set it up, you can thank me by sucking my cock like the grateful slut you are.”

Edric walked to Dorians ass, where the device was set up. He tugged lightly on the plug, “Open up slut,” and then tugged again, pleased at the sight of Dorian’s ass opening wide. The dwarf had chosen a monster of a dildo, a full inch wider than his considerable dwarven cock. He was confident that Dorian could take it however.

He lined the dildo up carefully, and pressed it against Dorian’s hole. He moaned at the sight of Dorian’s arse yielding and it popped inside. Dorian groaned as his arse spread wide, the feeling of the dildo all-encompassing. Deeper and deeper it went, until Dorian swore that it was inside his chest.

“Beautiful slut, your arse is so greedy,” grinned Edric. The sight of Dorian’s arse accepting the dildo was glorious! It was stretched so wide and yielded so easily. Edric groaned and Dorian panted as the dildo bottomed out. He moved the rod attached to the dildo to the fucking machine and locked it in place. Stepping back he admired the view of his captive slave so thoroughly controlled. Activating the rune, he smiled as it pulled back slowly and then thrust back inside. 

Dorian moaned and closed his eyes as the huge dildo slid out and then back inside in a steady rhythm. He startled when he felt hands caress his face, not expecting it with the dildo moving. Looking into his master’s face, his confusion must have been evident.  
“Do you like my new toy slut? Don’t even have to fuck you anymore little whore.”

Dorian moaned and shuddered as the dildo kept moving without his master being there. Cadash then set the rune to a medium pace, the dildo relentless as it pounded into him. Dorian groaned, his arse easily accepting the intrusion. 

He watched as his master left him, walking towards the bed and sitting on it. Slowly Cadash took his hard dick out of his pants and rubbed it to full hardness. Dorian whined as the unrelenting dildo continued to thrust into him, Dorian helpless to move against the iron bars of the cage. Edric admired the defenceless form, kept in place as he willed it. Moaning, he thrust into his hand at the same pace of the dildo thrusting into Dorian’s body. He watched as the drool dripped out of Dorian’s jacked open mouth. His slut’s cock was a deep red as the runed cock ring prevented the mage from coming.

He grinned fiercely, “Beautiful slut, all mine to do as I wish,” he panted as he palmed himself to the sight. Dorian tried to shift again but was prevented by the solid cage. Edric moaned as he watched his beautiful slave’s body strain. Standing, he kicked off his trousers and walked towards the fucking machine.

He activated the high setting and moaned as the dildo quickly thrust in and out of Dorian’s body. Maker, the sounds coming out of Dorian’s mouth! Hard, sharp groans as the dildo relentlessly pounded his prostate, his slut’s cock dripping pre-cum onto the floor. Drool dripped onto the floor as Dorian yielded to the dildo hammering his prostate. Statisified that his slut wasn’t in any danger of tearing, he decided he couldn’t deny himself his slut’s mouth any longer.

He kicked a stool towards the front of Dorian and stood on it. Taking a hold of Dorian’s bound head, he steadied it and thrust his cock inside the bound mouth. Moaning at the wet heat, he thrust hard, revelling in the noises of Dorian choking. This fast, Dorian’s tongue was near useless but Cadash just used the helpless mouth as the cum receptacle it was. Pulling out slightly, he allowed his cum slut to breathe.

“Breathe while you can slut,” he growled, “you’ll won’t be allowed again until you’ve swallowed your master’s gift.”

Thrusting harshly inside the bound mouth, Edric groaned, his hips beginning to thrust wildly. Pushing himself as deeply as he could, Edric moaned as he came hard inside Dorian’s mouth. The pulses of Dorian’s gag reflex only served to make him cum harder. Dorian swallowed the cum as best he could, but inevitably because of his bound jaw, some dripped down his face. Cadash smiled at the debauched look and removed his softening cock. Dorian breathed in harshly and coughed. 

Looking at the angry red of his slave’s cock, he decided to take mercy on the slut and unlocked the cock ring. Dorian gasped and began to whine, clearly worried he was going to cum without his permission.

Cadash smiled, “Cum for me, little slut. Cum with my seed dripping down your face.”

Dorian howled his orgasm, the thrusting dildo relentless against his prostate. Cadash was pleased that he had though ahead to have a bowl below his slut, collecting the spent seed. Waiting until the mage had finished, he then picked the bowl up. Dorian was whimpering as the dildo continued to thrust against his oversensitive prostate, almost painful.

“Let’s decorate that pretty face of yours.” Cadash tipped the bowl of cum over Dorian’s face, delighting in the look and making sure that some of Dorian’s cum landed in his mouth.

“Such pretty make-up for the pretty slut,” he cooed. Rubbing the cum into Dorian’s face, he left him like that, eyes shut against the liquid. Walking around to the thrusting dildo, he deactivated the rune, and slowly removed the dildo from Dorian’s ass. Once it popped free, he grinned at the gaping hole left behind.

“You’re all open like a good little slut, Dorian.” He inserted a finger, not that Dorian could feel it because of the gape. Cadash made a note to rub some elfroot lotion into the sensitive arse and then set about lowering the cage to the floor. Unlocking the gag, Dorian groaned as his stretched jaw sent pain throughout his face. Cadash swiftly untyied his hair and then unlocked the cage. Knowing that Dorian was likely unable to move on his own, Edric scooped him up to remove him. Despite the height difference, Edric was pretty strong and was able to move the mage without agitating him too much. Leaving Dorian lying on their fluffy rug, Cadash set about cleaning their implements. He knew Dorian would need some time to come down from his subspace state. 

Once that was finished, he turned so he could take care of his spent love. Clean cloth in hand, the dwarf cradled Dorian’s head in his lap and wiped the cum and drool clean. Dorian smiled and snuggled into Edric. The collar was still around Dorian’s neck and prevented some movement but Edric had learnt to leave it on until Dorian asked for it off.

Shuffling Dorian onto his front, Edric reached for a medium plug and the elfroot lotion. He slathered the plug in the lotion and gently rubbed the lotion into his love’s ass. Dorian hissed at first, his ass burning at its recent use but quieted as the elfroot did its job. Inserting the medium plug, Edric quickly locked it in place.

“You okay beautiful? It wasn’t too much was it?” Edric asked. He knew Dorian hadn’t called their watchword but he still wanted to hear it from his love’s lips.

“It was perfect Amatus,” Dorian replied sleepily. 

Edric chuckled and lifted them both into the bed, intending to cuddle until Dorian’s endorphins wore off. Cocooning them both in the blankets, Edric smiled as he listened to Dorian’s breathing even out and Edric held him closer. He loved this man’s trust and he wanted to never lose it.

“Sleep well, my beautiful love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was fun! hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
